


Bonding

by caprithebunny



Series: Samara and Choami [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Shamara, Smutty filth, fluffy smut?, hints to alien physiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: A lot has happened since Choami rid the world of Reapers, including getting closer to her long time love, Samara. Yet, tonight, maybe more will happen then just cuddling....





	Bonding

Months had passed since the befallment of the Reapers. So much work had been put into place fixing the galaxy, and people threw themselves into it full-heartedly. A good majority of the larger Nebulas had been reconnected, and several smaller ones as well; Cho was still amazed by how much Javik and Liara could do when they actually worked together. EDI had gotten back up and running as well, though she was missing some bits of information just prior to Cho destroying the Reapers; Joker had actually cried when she clicked back into existence from the backup drive she had stored herself on. Maybe Cho had too, though she would never admit that to  _ anyone. _

She and Samara spent much of their time helping colonies rebuild and clearing out left over bodies and rubble, though they spent at least one day of the week with Falere, more if they could manage it. Cho had more time to bond with Samara, and they had an actual relationship forming after Samara finally let her walls down enough for Cho to jump over them. All in all, everything was going well in her life, and she really couldn’t complain. 

Cho looked out onto the forest surrounding the monastery from her room’s window. It was cracked, letting a cool breeze flow in and over her legs, causing her legs to break into goose skin. She didn’t move away, though; she silently stood, moonlight washing over her skin, as if she were waiting for something. She heard soft footsteps out in the hall outside of her room, but she didn’t bother to go to the door; she knew exactly who it was. She heard her door quietly creak open, then the soft  _ thud _ as it was closed. Her eyes flickered over, finding Samara in a long, tunic like shirt and barefoot. She padded over, a sweet smile on her face. Cho gave an answering one and turned towards the woman, reaching a hand out to her. 

“I was hoping you’d still be awake… I couldn’t sleep.” Samara threaded her fingers with Cho’s, and Cho brought their conjoined hands to her sternum with a soft laugh.

“We so rarely sleep separately these days, anyway. Although, it would have been a crime to not see your face before sleep.” She fully turned to her, pulling her free and trading hand holding for a hug. She pressed a gentle kiss to Samara’s neck, ever so slightly grinning as the asari’s breath caught. She felt those familiar strong, slender fingers find their way along her back and up into her hair and her shoulder. 

She leaned her head back to look into those icy blue eyes, and found a deep affection in them… as well as something else. Samara’s lips parted, as though she had something to say; however, after a moment of her eyes memorizing Cho’s face, she instead gently kissed her. Cho leaned into her, a warm flare going down her spine as Samara pulled her closer, their lips pressing harder against one another’s. Cho pulled back just enough to sweetly nibble on one of her love’s mauve lips. Samara gasped and her lips fully parted, allowing Cho to deepen the kiss. Their tongues, pink and deep blue, passionately danced together as they continued to part and come back together, a soft wet noise able to be heard mixing with their soft murmurs to each other. One of Cho’s hands dropped to the hem of Samara’s shirt, her fingertips gently brushing the cerulean coloured skin of her thigh. They had never gotten this far and she didn’t want to go too far. 

Samara’s hand slid from her back and covered Cho’s hand, pressing it against her own skin. She pushed it up her thigh, till her shirt bunched at one of her hips. She pulled her lips away, icy blues locking with hazel.

“I… I thought about all the times I could have lost you, before I’d even gotten to know you. Before I could have... No, that doesn’t matter. I  _ have _ gotten to know you. I warred with myself over my feeling for you, Cho. Between the Code, my way of life…” She sighed, looking lost in thought for a moment, struggling to find words. Cho removed her hand from Samara’s back and gently cupped her face. Those piercing eyes met hers, filled with passion, warmth, love… and confusion. She didn’t know how to say what she wanted, but Cho knew. She was the exception, and always had been. 

She kissed Samara heatedly, and she kissed eagerly back, finally letting her bottled passions out. Cho gathered the asari’s shirt to her shoulders, and gently pulled it off as she lifted her arms. Cho’s eyes flitted over the revealed skin, memorized; Samara was beautiful, even more so than she could have ever imagined. Her cerulean skin held beauty marks scattered on her chest; one sat just above her left breast, and as Cho leaned closer to her lover, she softly kissed it. 

Samara’s breath caught in her chest at such an action and the situation. She stood before someone who she had fought herself over for so long in nothing but her bare skin and undergarments, someone who saved her and her last daughter, someone who she knew loved her. Emotions and yearnings long forgotten pulsed through her as she tugged and removed the other’s shirt and pyjama pants, and it was her turn to look. Her skin resembled that of lighter colored sand she’d seen on some human beaches, and was crisscrossed with burns and scars on her right side, from the impact of the Citadel crashing no doubt so many months ago. She reached a hand out, tracing over them lightly, delighting in the shiver it caused, and moved higher. 

Cho pulled her into another kiss as they explored one another’s bodies, tracing scars, curves, anything they could find. Cho loved the feel of her skin, the soft scales feeling more like downy feathers in softness than actual scales; she was hypnotized by all of the new sensations this woman gave her. Their kisses were growing more hot, and Samara’s careful playing with her was causing a sweet ache between her legs. She pulled her lips back to kiss a damp trail down her strong jaw, to her neck and collarbone. She heard a shuddering breath from her lover, and let out a raspy laugh.

Samara wrapped her arms around Cho, an ache of her own trying to tug her attention away as the younger woman kissed her neck. She let one hand run down and tug at her underwear, sliding them down as far as she could reach. Cho shimmied them down further and kicked them away, then did the same for her. They stood together, naked, the cool air brushing against their overly hot skins. 

“Cho…. Would you… Bond with me? The last thing I want… is to miss out on something. On anything anymore, with you.” Cho pulled her head back, eyes locking with Samara’s. Samara found herself remember how attractive she found Cho’s hazel eyes; the green brown mixture was so gorgeous, and the slanted look to her eyes made them pop even more. Cho nodding drew her attention back, her pupils trying to devour the color of her eyes. 

Samara’s eyes closed, power boiling under her skin, running up and down her spine, to the tip of her head to her toes. She felt a flood of adrenaline scorch through her, her heart beginning to pound in her head. “Embrace eternity, Cho. Embrace  _ me. _ ” Her eyes opened, completely black.

Cho felt a wave of pleasure explode from her head all the way down her body, lighting her senses on fire with it. Her nerves raged with feeling, and her core, already aching, was sent into a throbbing rampage. She felt Samara’s lips on hers, but she also felt an out of body experience in which she felt  _ hers on Samara’s. _ The sensations were alarming and soothing, crazed and calm; her head swirled as she felt herself being picked up and then laid on her bed. 

She stayed upright as Samara straddled her, her arms wrapping around her and rolling them. They ended up half-straddling each other, their hands delving to touch one another. Her ears buzzed so much from the high she felt that she couldn’t tell if she was making noise or anything, she couldn’t even tell who was pleasuring  _ who _ . She felt such an intense ache in her core, a coiling of her muscles, and her legs were barely able to hold her weight. Her fingers finally were actually telligible from everything happening, and she could  _ feel _ everything of Samara’s sex. It felt like slightly pooched out skin, almost like connected labia, with an vaginal-like entrance.She pressed her fingers inside, feeling Samara’s walls clamp onto her. There was such an odd but pleasing texture and feel, almost as though her walls were  _ moving  _ themselves. 

Her attention was drawn to her own sex being played with. She felt Samara’s fingers testing what did what, how to please her. She wondered if she could feel the same pleasure, building so heatedly under her skin and deep inside of her, clawing at her for a release. She felt so pinned up, and then realize she was feeling what Samara was, their hands over each other’s chests, all over their bodies, playing and delving,  _ searching _ for anything that could be touched-

Cho screamed loudly as she came, her entire body unable to take the sensations. Hot lightning ran through her, and her eyesight blackened as her back arched, and somewhere a foggy cry was heard from outside of her, but also inside, and she felt another wave of this pleasure, this torture, this fire-

Cho came awake later in the night, as dawn trickled in. Her naked body was curled up with Samara’s, under her soft quilt. Her mind thought back to earlier, lingering on the feeling of their bodies connected, as one… Intense. Looking at her sleeping lover’s face, she hoped they could try it again at some point. This time though, she won’t black out…

Hopefully.


End file.
